transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rampage (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Rampage is one of the most dangerous Constructicons out there. He, just like the rest of the Constructicons, has a set of drones at his disposal. While the original Decepticons prefer to do things thmselves instead of sending their clones, Rampage himself prefers to use the drones for do his job. But he shall join some missions if he wants, some drones have been on Earth for a long time working with Skyquake, something the Constructicons aren't aware of. Biography Early Life The original Rampage was one of The Fallen's Constructicons, some point later he was sent to Earth to build a harvester. He was one of the Decepticons that sided with The Fallen after he declared that the Primes betrayed them but he and the Constructicons lost the battle that took place. Drones During the War, Rampage and the Constructicons fought Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, then Payload killed Sunstreaker. A Rampage drone is seen attacking Longarm. Later, Sideswipe attempts to save his friend but the Rampage drone defeats him. Prowl tells the drone to release Longarm, but the drone denies, so in turn Prowl shoots him. Later, a Cybertronian vehicle grabs the offlined Sideswipe and Rampage drone away. What appears to be another drone is seen when Starscream takes over leadership and death. later, The Constructicons had captured Gears, Sideswipe, Knock Out and Jazz for reformat them into Decepticons. The Rampage Drone that was shoot down by Prowl was repaired by his fellow Decepticons, when Sideswipe escaped, the Constructicons decided to reformat Knock Out first but then Sideswipe arrived and freed his friends, as they chased them Long Haul sets up the Auto-Destruct device to blow their base in hopes of killing the Autobots, but failed, as the drone was unable to find remains of Sideswipe, Knock Out and Jazz, but he did confirmed Gears death in the Explosion, so Mixmaster had Galvatron and Zarak to find them, but the two Decepticons were killed, so the Constructicons captured Knock Out as a bait for kill Sideswipe, the plan failed and they were defeated. but the Drone escaped, as Sideswipe followed him. later the same drone fights Sideswipe, But the drone is killed by Sideswipe when he is thrown into Cybertronian waters. Later, another drone was sent to Earth by The Fallen. This drone saw Optimus Prime about to kill Bonecrusher, so the drone attacked Prime. However, Optimus ripped the drone's head apart. After the drone was killed, his body was put in a trailer alonside the bodies of the other fallen Decepticons and Autobots, his body quickly disposed outside the new Autobots Headquaters on Earth. After the second drone died, another Rampage drone was sent to Earth. He, along the other Constructicons, stayed on a Construction site, where they were recorded by a contruction worker with his camera. Later, when Payload arrived, the Contructicons transformed and killed the construction worker. The same drone went to Mission City for an assault to the Autobots, only to lose his life when Optimus crushed him to death. The Fallen's Revenge Death Rampage bought Autobot Longarm to the Fallen after they captured him. after the autobot was rebooted. he, alongside another drone, Ravage, Scalpel and the other Constructicons went to revive Megatron. killing one of his drones for spare parts. During Operation: Firestorm in Egypt, Rampage himself appeared during the battle in the Egyptian town to lure Sam Witwicky into a trap by releasing his captive parents, Ron and Judy. Sam was willing to trade the remains of the Matrix for his parents, but when he realised Bumblebee had arrived, managed to position Rampage for an attack. After a long battle (which also resulted in the death of Ravage), Bumblebee finished Rampage off. Relationships Friends and Allies *The Fallen - Master *Constructicons - Allies *Galvatron - Ally *Zarak - Ally *Scalpel - Ally *Ravage - Ally Enemies *Jetfire *Knock Out *Gears *Jazz *Sideswipe *Sunstreaker *Sam Witwicky *Ron Witwicky *Judy Wirwicky *Bumblebee *Optimus Prime Appearances/Actors *Canon (6 stop motions) **''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen'' - ***''The Fallen'' - Torque ***''Sideswipe'' - eagc7, Barricade24 ***''Attack on Christmas'' (Lifeless body cameo) **''Transformers: Prologue'' (First appearance) - eagc7 **''Transformers'' - 9012Ironhide **''Transformers: Sector 7'' ***''Sector 7 Classified Videos #3'' - No voice actor **''Transformers: Earth Protectors'' - eagc7 **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' - Barricade24, Kevin Michael Richardson Trivia Gallery Category:Decepticons Category:Deceased Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Males Category:Transformers Prologue Decepticons Category:Transformers Decepticons Category:Transformers Sector 7 Decepticons Category:Transformers Earth Protectors Humans Category:Transformers Tales of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters